Dos años
by Ellistriel
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años bajo la tutela de Tsunade. Dos años en los que se ha vuelto una gran promesa como médico ninja, pero aún no está lista para poder caminar junto a Naruto en su búsqueda por Sasuke, aún necesita mejorar un poco más.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer publicidad a un escrito sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a está página que eso no es ningún problema.

* * *

**Dos años**

* * *

—Pronto serán dos años… —murmuró luego de un gran suspiro recordando la noche en la que Uchiha Sasuke abandonó la villa, la noche en que la dejó en inconciente en una banca luego de un simple 'Gracias'—, dos años desde que comencé a entrenar… —continuó con la mirada puesta en el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Sakura! —llamó fuertemente la voz de Ino sacándola de su trance—. ¿No tenías que ir donde Tsunade-sama?

"Cierto" dijo para sus adentros.

La Hokage había estado entrenándola por todo este tiempo en lo referente a jutsus médicos y control de chakra. Sakura ya no salía a hacer misiones sino que se concentraba completamente en perfeccionar sus nuevas habilidades. En un comienzo Tsunade se encargó de observar directamente sus progresos, pero mientras fue avanzando la designó a un trabajo más permanente en el hospital de Konoha y redujo sus lecciones con ella a un par de veces por semana, lo esencial era que practicara y para eso el hospital era el mejor lugar.

—Sí, no tengo idea para que me está citando ahora, es bastante temprano, es una hora concurrida y hay mucha gente que atender…

—Quizás te estás quedando muy atrás —comentó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero divertida—, con lo distraída que estás pronto voy a alcanzarte.

—Ya quisieras… —respondió con el mismo tono con el que su amiga le hablaba antes de retirarse y dirigirse a buscar a su maestra.

Al llegar con la quinta, Sakura notó que la mujer estaba esperándola de pie en su oficina con una expresión que no le daba mucha seguridad: una sonrisa amplia y la mirada clavada sobre ella.

—Ya era hora. —dijo comenzando a avanzar hacía la puerta—, vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Al campo…? —repitió casi en un susurro, hace mucho que no pisaba uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

x x

No había pasado más de una hora y ya se encontraba sin aliento, golpeada, sucia y con el cabello pegosteado a su frente por el sudor. Tsunade había decidido que era momento de realmente sacar a la luz las habilidades de combate que ella podía tener, pero que hasta el momento jamás había podido aprender adecuadamente.

—Si crees que vas a poder hacer algo simplemente siendo una buena médico ninja te estás equivocando y quizás tu progreso ha hecho que olvides la razón por la que viniste a mí —soltó Tsunade, de pie en frente de su alumna—. Tú deseas ayudar a Naruto a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero si no eres capaz de apoyarlo en un combate, si no eres capaz de darle la confianza de que no necesita cuidarte; no has mejorado en nada.

Sakura cerró los ojos en ese momento. Durante todo ese tiempo había avanzado de una manera magnífica como médico ninja, pero luego de esa simple hora en frente de su maestra, de cada golpe que era incapaz de esquivar o siquiera enfrentar adecuadamente, recordó exactamente cual era su verdadero problema si deseaba poder ser realmente una compañera para Naruto y no una carga.

—Comencé entrenándote como médico, dejando de lado el combate, para poder mejorar aún más el control de tu chakra y para darte la seguridad de que si tienes capacidades para ser una gran kunoichi —explicó Tsunade, seria—. Pero ahora vas a tener que probar que eres capaz de aplicar lo que has estado aprendiendo cuando tengas un enfrentamiento.

Sakura cerró el puño fuertemente y luego trató de recuperar su aliento a la vez que se ponía lentamente de pie. Notó que la quinta no la observaba decepcionada, sino expectante, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción especial por parte de ella.

—Aún te queda mucho camino por seguir y muchas habilidades que tendrás que desarrollar para poder apoyar a Naruto —dijo Tsunade suavizando su mirada—. Tú tienes un talento que muy pocos poseen —señaló la mujer tomando algo de aire y posando la vista en dirección a la torre del Hokage—. En un principio tuve grandes esperanzas en Shizune y aunque cumplió mis expectativas hubo algo que no logré pasarle y que me aseguraré de que tu si logres aprender.

Sakura simplemente se quedó mirando a la Hokage, lo único saltante que diferenciaba a Shizune de la rubia era la fuerza. La fuerza sobre humana de su maestra y como lo aplicaba en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tu control de chakra excede el de Shizune y si bien aún no tienes la experiencia de ella o la mía, sé que eres capaz de aprender esto. Tu taijutsu mejorará con el tiempo, pero con el control de chakra puedes subsanar el problema de imprimirle poder a los golpes e incluso la velocidad —continuó hablando Tsunade, bajo la mirada atenta de su alumna—. Estas cosas las hecho antes, lo sé por un informe que leí de Kakashi sobre el primer examen que diste y lo sé porque también te he visto en el examen chuunin, simplemente aún no eres capaz de usarlas fuera de un recurso momentáneo.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se enderezó mientras quitaba de su frente los largos mechones de cabello que habían vuelto a crecer desde su primer examen chuunin.

—¡Shishou! Yo…

—Pero no es necesario que sigamos así —interrumpió la quinta sonriéndole, sin dejarla hablar—. Necesitas retomar algo de entrenamiento físico para que esto avance de la manera más rápida. Hoy simplemente quería que notaras algunas cosas.

—Sí —susurró sonriendo levemente, feliz por realmente estar en camino a poder comenzar a caminar al costado de Naruto en la búsqueda de Sasuke.

* * *

Como pequeña nota, Sakura ya es chuunin en este pequeño fic (A eso se refiere cuando Tsunade le dice que ya la ha visto en un examen chuunin) y Shishou es la forma en la que Sakura se refiere a Tsunade (una de las tantas formas de los japoneses de llamar a sus maestros xD)

No soy de las escritoras que tienen facilidad para las cosas altamente emocionales, por lo general me salen simples y aunque se entiende la idea no tiende a transmitir la emoción de los personajes xD

Sakura no es de mis personajes favoritos, tampoco la odio ni nada de eso, simplemente me da igual. Me gusta tratar de representar a los personajes como son o al menos como los percibo y en el caso de Sakura es una muchacha que realmente la veía como un 0 de ninja a alguien que si bien no me ha impresionado con su forma de combate (Digamos que le veo fuerza mas no técnica) no puedo negar que sus mejoras son notables y hay que estar ciego para no verlo xD

Este lo tenía planeado, pero nunca lo escribía, pero como hoy es cumpleaños de **Sabaku no Rei**… y sé que le gusta Sakura –y lamentablemente me visto imposibilitada de poder hacer NaruSaku… simplemente no me nacen- pues decidí realmente escribir este fic que si bien no es romántico es sobre una kunoichi que realmente ha mejorado ^^

Feliz cumpleaños mi querida mata gatitos (Haber si no matas un gatito en este fic xD)


End file.
